The most serious threat to modern fighter aircraft and transport aircraft is the self-guiding missile equipped with radar, IR or laser sensors, which can be fired either from enemy aircraft or from the ground. In order to protect own aircraft, these are therefore now normally provided with equipment so as to be capable, when they are attacked or fear attack, of dispensing various types of countermeasure means. An example of such equipment is the BOL dispenser produced and patented by ourselves. In this connection, reference may be made to our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,709 and 4,650,092. By means of this type of dispenser, the dispensing of countermeasure means can be simply controlled and adapted to the threat situation existing at the time. A very common form of our dispenser, which is of electromechanical type, is the kind which is built into the load-bearing beam of the aircraft and can therefore serve as a mounting for other load at the same time. This type of countermeasure dispenser, which has become widely used within a large number of different air forces, nevertheless has the disadvantage that the quantity of countermeasure means it can contain is limited by the normal outer dimensions of the load-bearing beam. Given that the various sensors of the missiles are becoming increasingly sophisticated, however, demands are becoming more exacting with regard to the quantity of countermeasure means necessary for each protective action and the rapidity with which the countermeasure means have to be spread in order for it to be possible for the sensors of an attacking missile to be deceived and the own aircraft to manage to move out of the way. At the same time, access to various missile weapons has increased markedly, as a result of which the need for it to be possible to perform more or longer protective actions within one and the same mission has increased to a corresponding extent.